El Equilibrio Es Imposible
by darksyx
Summary: La relación de Rachel y Quinn a través de los años y los sentidos. Aviso: la clasificación por edades irá subiendo progresivamente.
1. Vista

**El Equilibrio Es Imposible**

_**sentido, da.**_

_(De sentir)._

_**3. **__m. Proceso fisiológico de recepción y reconocimiento de sensaciones y estímulos que se produce a través de la vista, el oído, el olfato, el gusto o el tacto, o la situación de su propio cuerpo_.

_**poner **__alguien, o__** tener puestos, **__sus__** cinco ~s en **__alguien o algo._

_**1. **__locs. verbs. coloqs. Dedicarle extraordinaria atención o afecto._

**VISTA** _(Rachel. Primer curso.)_

Si alguien le hubiese pedido que definiera en una palabra a la flamante capitana de las _cheerios _de Sue, Rachel habría contestado casi sin duda: guapa. Puede que bonita. O tal vez algún otro sinónimo de los muchos que, como futura miembro del club de debate, era su deber manejar con soltura. Sin embargo, cuando sus ojos tropezaban con alguna de las partes del todo que conformaban Quinn Fabray, mil palabras más entraban sin avisar en su cabeza.

Con frecuencia era su cola de caballo rubia y perfecta, símbolo del ideal de belleza americano, la que, jugando a exprimir la poco favorecedora luz de los fluorescentes, cruzaba a saltos su campo de visión. _Deslumbrante._ En ocasiones sus propios ojos resbalaban por azar hacia el lado opuesto de un pupitre compartido a regañadientes ("No, Fabray, no puede cambiarse de mesa, he repartido a los alumnos así por algo.") para trazar la línea de una nariz aguileña o de una marcada mandíbula. _Atractiva. Sugerente._ Otras veces chocaba en los pasillos con una mirada imposible. _Misteriosa. Seductora. Hechizante. _Una mirada en la que bailaban el pardo, el verde y el oro y que evocaba lo mismo que parecía desear, un sentimiento para el que, sorprendentemente, Rachel no encontraba nombre.

Las palabras entraban e invitaban constantemente a otras palabras en una partida de Scrabble indeseada despertando a partes iguales curiosidad y un temor irracional a que el resultado fuera ese algo huérfano de nombre. Porque Quinn era guapa, popular, fría, cruel y la había nombrado reina del granizado sin contemplaciones. Porque volvía a necesitar un vaso de agua todas las noches antes de dormir. Porque sus padres habían empezado a pagar a una terapeuta de quien Rachel envidiaba en secreto su habilidad para controlar cada músculo facial hasta dejar el rostro tan en blanco como el montón de folios que había siempre sobre su mesa al principio de cada sesión. Y porque, como su riguroso seguimiento del _Discovery Channel _le había enseñado, es mejor huir de ciertas criaturas hermosas.

Así que Rachel decidió no mirar. Y si no podía no mirar, decidió no ver.

Durante un año entero cumplió su propósito con algún ligerísimo traspié. Después... después es otra historia.

* * *

><p><em>Esta parte sería preGlee pero la historia va ir dando saltos en el tiempo de un capítulo a otro. Toma elementos de la serie hasta "Prom Queen" (2x20), siguiendo más o menos el canon. A partir de entonces pasa a ser completamente un universo alternativo.<em>


	2. Oído

**OÍDO** _(Quinn. Segundo curso.)_

Berry se movía por el escenario con Finn y la panda de frikis de glee, destrozando el clásico de entre los clásicos de Journey. No tenía ni que mirar a la entrenadora Sylvester para saber que estaba calificando mentalmente la actuación de vergonzosa, ofensiva para la vista, el buen gusto y la decencia, y a sus protagonistas de merecedores de una lapidación pública. Por su parte, Quinn observaba al grupo con fría cólera mientras Santana era el vivo retrato del desdén. La cara de Brittany, sin embargo, alternaba entre la confusión, el ensimismamiento y una torpe imitación de las expresiones de sus compañeras.

El coro alzó las manos hacia el techo alcanzando el tramo final del tema y la irritación de Quinn, aunque genuina (el imbécil de su novio estaba allí abajo jugando a ser artista con su enemiga mortal), vaciló. Como era de esperar, no iba a acostumbrarse súbitamente a escuchar a Rachel en directo.

A la salida, camino de una larga diatriba de Sue, se preguntó distraídamente si, en el fondo, el espectáculo había disgustado tanto a sus compañeras como se empecinaban en aparentar. Era la primera vez que escuchaban a RuPaul fuera de sus supuestamente desternillantes vídeos en _Myspace_; "No podías hacerte un canal en _youtube _y vestirte como la gente normal", ¿podía ser que no tuviera el menor efecto en ellas? ¿Sólo en Quinn? Atrapó el labio inferior entre sus dientes y dejó que las palabras de Sue fluyeran como un río cuyo rumor pronto dejas de percibir.

* * *

><p><em>La entrenadora era un ente demoníaco traído a este mundo para torturar adolescentes, no había otra explicación. Era una locura pretender que alumnas de primero sobrevivieran cada día a treinta vueltas al campo de fútbol, diez series de cincuenta abdominales, otras tantas flexiones y sentadillas, un sinnúmero de progresiones, saltos, etcétera, etcétera, etcétera.<em>

_Además estaba la dieta. Ya estaba acostumbrada al hambre, que había pasado de acuciante necesidad física a molesta compañera de fatigas, pero echaba de menos una buena hamburguesa con su filete de carne, su loncha de bacon y su queso fundido. Dios. O una chocolatina. Hasta unos_ M&M's_ servirían._

_Mas como dieta y ejercicio inhumanos eran males necesarios para conseguir el deseado puesto de capitana de las animadoras, puesto por el que mataría, no habría ni hamburguesa, ni chocolatinas, ni_ M&M's_. Quinn siempre hacía lo necesario para conseguir lo que quería. Y en ocasiones también lo que no quería._

_En ese momento deseaba un buen lugar para descansar su castigado cuerpo. Como el auditorio. Más de un alumno, y de dos, se había echado una buena siesta en sus cómodas butacas durante el discurso de bienvenida del director Figgins._

_Aprovechando una de las ventajas de ser una _cheerio_, presentó el pase firmado por Sylvester al profesor de Física, escapando de una tediosa lección sobre el movimiento rectilíneo uniformemente acelerado._

_Una vez en el auditorio, se recostó contra el asiento, sumergida en una penumbra apacible. Al rato cerró los ojos. Estaba terriblemente cansada pero no iba a dormirse. Un recuerdo lejano flotó en su mente como una nube; su madre horneado pasteles por su cumpleaños. El calor de la sala era agradable, como el olor de los postres recién hechos pero no iba a dormirse. De entre una bruma algodonosa la voz de su madre, y también la de los pastelillos que tenían una pequeña boca hecha con virutas de chocolate, la llamaban. No… iba… a… dormirse… A pesar de ser pasteles parlantes tenía muchas ganas de hincar el diente a uno. No… iba… a… Igual si sólo lo mordisqueaba…_

_Había acabado con media docena cuando un sonido llamó su atención. Parecía que alguien estaba cantando. Quinn abrazó con fuerza al Señor Cordero, peluche heroico y extraordinario, y subió las escaleras que llevaban a su habitación. La canción no tenía letra, era más bien una vocal repetida constantemente que subía arriba y abajo como un columpio. Ahora alta. Ahora más baja. Luego aún más alta. ¡Altísima! Quinn se paró ante la puerta. La abrió despacio. Muy despacio. En parte porque no quería asustar al ocupante de la habitación y en parte porque era muy pesada. En su camino, la puerta arrastraba algo oscuro y tupido que no dejaba pasar del todo la luz. Avanzó milímetro a milímetro hasta que la habitación al otro lado y el Señor Cordero se desvanecieron. En su lugar, una figura sentada al piano comenzaba una nueva canción en mitad del escenario._

_Quinn se despegó el resto del sueño con un aleteo de las pestañas y cambió de postura._

_La voz de la figura era dulce y envolvente. Llevaba de la mano cada nota, firme pero delicadamente, justo hasta donde debía llegar antes de soltarla con suavidad. Quinn sintió cómo la arropaba y la desnudaba a la vez. Tal era el poder de la voz de Rachel Berry; envolver en un cálido manto pero desarmar toda defensa._

_La exhortaba a ponerse en pie, a recorrer los pocos metros que las separaban y tocarla. ¿No era eso lo que decía la canción? Tócame. Un himno más honesto que ninguno de los que entonaban en su iglesia. Quinn podría adorar aquella voz como dios de su nueva religión y tocar a su dueña con el fervor que nunca ponía en sus oraciones. Tocaría sus manos, sus pechos, sus piernas, su pelo, sus labios hasta llegar a esa playa de la que hablaba para descansar. Luego la haría cantar de nuevo._

_En vez de levantarse, aferró el asiento sintiéndose como Ulises antes de intentar arrojarse a las frías aguas para ser destrozado por los dientes de las sirenas, y escuchó. El piano y la voz se entrelazaban en un baile sensual que no dejaba espacio para nadie más. El primer amor de Rachel era la música y Quinn no tenía derecho a interrumpir su idilio tomando a uno de los amantes para sí, aunque cada frase pareciera querer convencerla de lo contrario._

_Más tarde culparía al sueño, al cansancio, al hambre y a su afición a leer demasiado de cada blasfemia, de cada locura. Del calor. Pero sobre todo de tener que apaciguar el ardor entre sus piernas aquella noche, casi todas las noches, al compás de una canción y una voz que sólo había escuchado una vez._

* * *

><p>- Q, sé que ver a Finnieves y los cinco trolls aullando y pisoteando el escenario puede ser traumático para cualquiera pero desde que salimos del auditorio pareces un zombi. Qué te pasa. – Por supuesto la pregunta iba cargada de más aspereza que auténtica preocupación.<p>

- La travesti no le quitaba las manos de encima a mi novio. Tú qué crees que me pasa – espetó.

Santana asintió; al fin y al cabo era una respuesta lógica. Se echó sobre las gradas, apoyando la cabeza en las piernas de Brittany.

- Es como super asqueroso – intervino ésta. Tras una pequeña pausa añadió –: La canción me ha gustado. ¿Santana, los trolls saben cantar?

- Claro que no, Britt. Cada vez que un troll canta, muere un gatito.

- Pero Rachel lo hace bien -. No era una protesta sino la exposición de un hecho evidente.

- Cuando Berry canta también muere un gatito – Santana dijo con suficiencia. Para Brittany la palabra de Santana era ley y no dudó un segundo de su veracidad pero no estaba de más contar con el apoyo de Quinn -. ¿Verdad, Q?

- Desde luego – contestó Quinn con la vista perdida en el campo.

En los minutos siguientes, ignoró a sus dos amigas, de todos modos ocupadas bordeando la línea entre amistad y algo más con sus carantoñas, en favor de juguetear con su crucifijo. No tardarían mucho en irse, los días comenzaban a acortarse y sus madres preferían tenerlas en casa antes del anochecer. ¿Subiría Berry algún vídeo nuevo? ¿La abandonaría Finn por ella? ¿Iría a practicar al día siguiente al auditorio? ¿Qué programa necesitaba para descargar audio de _Myspace_?

Y es que Santana se equivocaba en una cosa: cuando Rachel cantaba, lo único que moría era el pudor de Quinn.

* * *

><p><em>Entramos en el segundo año con referencias a<em> Pilot_ y _flashback_ incluido. Como curiosidad, parece que no es hasta segundo curso que Rachel crea su myspace y como se muestra en _Pilot_, Quinn es la primera persona que lo visita._


	3. Gusto

**GUSTO** _(Rachel. Tercer curso.)_

Para Rachel Berry era posible asociar un color a cada sabor. Las setas sabían a marrón; las frutas dulces, como el melón y las fresas, a un naranja suave, mientras que el pomelo, con su toque amargo, mezclaba ese mismo naranja con diferentes tonos de verde. La comida india era una explosión de rojo entre los ojos, el paladar y la garganta y el chispeante pero dulzón vodka negro con lima limón sabía a rosa fuerte, casi fucsia. Todo alimento y bebida tenía, sin excepción, un lugar en el espectro cromático.

Suponía que era un tipo de sinestesia; no podía asegurarlo pues no era experta en la materia y, a veces, el fenómeno decidía ausentarse por largos periodos de tiempo. En aquel momento, sin embargo, el caramelo de menta y miel que iba alternando de un carrillo a otro, sabía a malva y añil.

Lo que sí sabía era que sus padres y compañeros de clase no entendían el concepto de "demasiado amarillo" y sí el de "demasiado salado", por lo que intentaba no utilizar su percepción personal a la hora de describir el gusto de un plato.

La gente, por otro lado, no sabía a ningún color y sí a lo último que habían comido. Puck, a cerveza o gofres, según fuera por la tarde o media mañana; Jesse, a una mezcla de hierbas que tomaba en infusión para cuidar la voz y Finn… Rachel arrugó la nariz en un acto inconsciente. Finn sabía normalmente a hamburguesa, pizza o algo igualmente grasiento consistente en trozos de animal muerto y frito en sus propios jugos. Era algo que prefería ignorar cuando salían juntos ya que era su novio, su amor de instituto, su "coprotagonista". Pero tras reencontrarse forzosamente con su soltería, se preguntaba con mayor frecuencia (nunca en voz alta) el porqué de tantos esfuerzos. El porqué seguía intentando sonsacar información a Quinn sobre el estado de su relación con el chico cuando estaba claro que éste había vuelto a los brazos de la rubia. Qué importancia tenía un set más para Fabray en su eterno partido de tenis.

Cogió los extremos de su cabello tirando de ellos hacia delante, alisando las puntas con los dedos. Quinn Fabray…

¿Le desagradaría a ella el sabor de la carne con exceso de aceite en un beso? Si debía guiarse por los enormes bocatas de bacon que le había visto comer durante el embarazo, probablemente no.

Dedicó unos segundos solemnes a compadecerse de todos los pobres cerdos asesinados y convertidos en tiras para alimentar a los voraces devoradores de bacon como Quinn antes de volver al hilo anterior de pensamiento.

Según Finn, besar a Quinn era sentir fuegos artificiales; explotar por dentro como en la orgía de luz, color, sonido de una traca. Aunque no habían sido aquellas las palabras textuales del poco locuaz Hudson; para la vívida, normalmente dramática y siempre hiperactiva imaginación de Rachel, debía ser así.

Le dolía sinceramente no poder ser su castillo de fuegos artificiales. Comparada con Quinn sería como mucho una chispa de luz para el chico. No obstante era un dolor sordo, muy parecido al de una herida recibida hacía años que volvía con el mal tiempo. Sorprendentemente fácil de olvidar cuando redirigía su mente hacia otra obsesión.

Inclinó el cuerpo hacia delante para lanzar una ojeada al reloj de péndulo del salón. Quedaban apenas cinco minutos para que llegase Quinn y empezaran a trabajar en los temas para los regionales. Pasarían toda la tarde juntas, como si al fin fueran amigas. Le gustaba contemplar que tal vez lo eran.

El sonido del timbre la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

- ¡Ya voy! – gritó a nadie en particular.

Al otro lado de la puerta la esperaba, carpeta y estuche en ristre, una Quinn sonriente, quizá en exceso, llevando uno de sus vestidos habituales. Hermosa y perfecta como una muñeca.

- Jey - dijo Rachel algo turbada.

- ¿No vas a dejarme pasar? - Quinn mantuvo su sonrisa plástica.

- Claro, pasa. Sígueme, mi… mi habitación está arriba. – Hizo una pausa para aclararse la garganta -. Debo decirte, Quinn, que alabo tu buen gusto al apoyar mi idea de crear canciones originales para la competición de este año y que agradezco sinceramente tu proposición de ayudarme en su composición. Puedo asegurarte que con mi increíble talento, unido a tus conocimientos de solfeo, crearemos una obra maestra. Los Warblers no tienen la más mínima posibilidad de arrebatarnos el trofeo.

Abriendo la marcha por las escaleras, Rachel continuó su perorata totalmente ajena al gesto de hastío de su invitada.

- "¿Porque sé que un día estarás gritando mi nombre?" – leyó en voz alta con incredulidad.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo? – contestó Rachel a la defensiva -. Cuando sea una estrella en Broadway la gente coreará mi nombre.

- Nada, no tiene nada de malo. - Quinn sonrió con algo de picardía y continuó marcando el papel con su rotulador rojo, cambiando algunas frases a su gusto y añadiendo otras.

Rachel, tensa y de pie en mitad de su propio cuarto jugaba con sus manos mientras los ojos de Quinn avanzaban por el texto. El rotulador volvió al ataque para trazar una amplia elipse pero los ojos de Quinn se habían quedado clavados en un punto indeterminado de la hoja.

Rachel se sentó junto a ella al borde de la cama y estiró el cuello para localizar la frase marcada.

Adelante, ve y ódiame y da rienda suelta a tu lengua de forma que todos puedan oírte.

- No estoy orgullosa de todo lo que te he hecho - susurró Quinn.

- Quinn, qué… - Rachel la miró unos segundos con perplejidad antes de comprender -. ¡No! No es sobre…

- ¡Claro que lo es! – Quinn bajó la cabeza -. Estamos escribiendo una canción sobre qué se siente al ser un perdedor, un paria. Es todo lo que yo te hice sentir desde primero.

- Las dos sabemos lo que es sentirse como una perdedora –. Rachel respondió con suavidad evitando referirse directamente al embarazo de Quinn.

- No es lo mismo.

Rachel se mordió el labio ahogando un impulso extraño antes de volverse hacia ella.

- Quinn… Lo hemos discutido otras veces. – Agarró con delicadeza el mentón de la otra chica para poder mirarla a los ojos te guardo rencor.

Rachel era un ser intenso, sus emociones se desbocaban con facilidad cuando se le escapaban las riendas. Tropezar con aquellos ojos tristes y cansados le hizo soltarlas voluntariamente. Sin avisar, envolvió a Quinn con todo su cuerpo en un estrecho abrazo, guiando su cabeza hacia el pecho con una mano y hundiendo la mejilla en el pelo rubio. Quinn se resistió unos segundos pero acabó devolviendo el abrazo, tímidamente al principio. Luego con fuerza. Demasiada fuerza.

- Quinn… No puedo… Respirar.

La presión aflojó un poco y Rachel volvió a relajarse al no correr sus costillas el riesgo de fracturarse.

- ¿Por qué no podemos ser siempre así? – musitó acariciando el pelo de Quinn.

Los hombros de ésta se elevaron y bajaron acompañando a un suspiro resignado. El aire rozó el cuello de Rachel que rió tontamente. Quinn se despegó despacio del cómodo refugio bajo su barbilla para mirarla y el tiempo decidió ralentizar su paso.

Quinn sonrió débilmente. Rachel devolvió la sonrisa porque era bonita y contagiosa.

Quinn parpadeó. Rachel cerró los ojos porque es la reacción natural cuando algo viene directamente hacia ti.

Quinn la besó. Rachel devolvió el beso porque el resto de opciones era de pronto una imposibilidad.

Sintió una presión firme y el más ligero de los movimientos. Sólo eran unos labios contra los suyos. Nada importante. No hubo explosión de luz y color. Nada más que algo suave, casto que aún podría atribuir a la amistad que en realidad no tenían… Hasta que un fuerte tirón de pelo le hizo abrir la boca en un grito que se ahogó rápidamente en otra. Y su universo quedó reducido, o ampliado, a los labios de Quinn. A su lengua. A sus brazos acercándola más y más. A un lejano sabor a pasta de dientes que se diluyó poco a poco en el de mil colores.

Había rosas, naranjas, rojos, verdes, amarillos y azules revoleando y mezclándose; pasando desde su lengua a cada nervio de su cuerpo. Explotando detrás de sus retinas como una supernova. Finn estaba equivocado; los fuegos artificiales no alcanzaban a definir la experiencia de besar a Quinn Fabray. Una metáfora estelar era mucho más apropiada y justo lo que necesitaría horas después para reconstruir un mundo de supuestos y creencias trágicamente destruido. Más tarde. Mucho más tarde. Porque lo único importante entonces era capturar la esencia de Quinn. Olvidar que alguna vez había necesitado el aire.

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo situado en <em>Original Song _(2x16)._

_En escenas cortadas de _New York _se revela que Quinn y Rachel son las creadoras de _Loser Like Me_. Más que probablemente la escena en la habitación de Rachel eliminada del montaje final de _Original Song_ contenía cómo las dos trabajaban en dicha canción._


End file.
